Bésame, Oriko-sama
by HanaFictions
Summary: Oriko recibe una carta anónima de un admirador o admiradora que la ama. A medida que le llegan más cartas, su curiosidad por saber quién es la dichosa persona detrás de las mismas aumenta. ¿Quién podría ser? [Oriko/Kirika]
_**Disclaimer:**_ Puella Magi Oriko Magica no me pertenece.
 _ **Pairing:** OriKiri (Oriko/Kirika)._

* * *

 **Bésame, Oriko-sama.**

Oriko Mikuni era una muchacha popular. Hija de un político de renombre, había nacido en el seno de una familia adinerada, rodeada de los más caros lujos. Además de ser rica, era increíblemente bonita. Y muy inteligente —había ganado el primer premio en el concurso literario que organizaba su escuela, llevaba un récord de cinco años sin que nadie le quitase su primer lugar—. No era ninguna sorpresa el saber que Oriko tenía admiradores por todas partes. Y tampoco era sorpresa el que le entregasen cartas, regalos e incluso comida.

Ella era algo así como una _teen-idol_ escolar.

Sin embargo, si había una cosa que caracterizaba a los fanáticos de la Mikuni, era que siempre entregaban sus obsequios frente a frente. Ninguno de los seguidores de la chica tenía temor de admitir públicamente su adoración por Oriko.

Por esa razón, la mencionada quedó genuinamente sorprendida cuando, al sacar sus libros de su casillero, un papel de tonalidad lila se cayó del mismo. Oriko se agachó para cogerlo del suelo, leyendo las poéticas palabras que este dictaba, y luego examinándolo detenidamente. No estaba escrito manualmente, una fuente tipográfica se visualizaba en la nota.

 _"Ojalá pudiera decirte lo mucho que te amo, cuánto me gustaría poder formar un camino de besos desde el lunar que tienes en el cuello hasta el que tienes en la clavícula, como si fuese una constelación. Tú eres mi cosmos. Eres maravillosa, Oriko-sama."_

—¡Hey, Oriko! —escuchó que la llamaban. Dándose vuelta, se halló con la sonrisa de Cheshire de Kirika Kure, su mejor amiga desde hacía largo tiempo. La de cabello claro le devolvió el saludo, muy concentrada en la dichosa tarjeta—. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Tras la entrega de la carta, Kirika la leyó, sin abandonar la mueca de diversión en ningún momento sus labios.

—¿'Oriko-sama'? Esta persona debe amarte más que a sí misma —bromeó la peli-violeta, provocando una risa ligera de la Mikuni—. Aún así... no se parece a las demás cartas. Sobre todo por su anonimato, ¿no crees?

A medida que hablaban, habían empezado a caminar por los pasillos de la institución. Las últimas clases habían concluido ya, dando por terminada la jornada escolar, así que los estudiantes debían volver a sus hogares. Naturalmente, Oriko y Kirika regresaban juntas en el tren.

—Esa es mi mayor curiosidad —contestó la de ojos celestes—, casi todas las cartas que recibo tienen firma. Es una pena que ésta no la tenga.

Kirika le dio un codazo leve, para luego tomarla de la cintura de forma cariñosa. A Oriko no le molestó, la Kure era la única privilegiada para jactarse de poseer ese derecho.

—Y si la hubiese tenido, ¿hubieras correspondido los sentimientos de su autor o autora? —interrogó.

—Depende quién es —respondió en tono misterioso la Mikuni, ocasionando una carcajada en la de ojos violáceos, que hizo reír también a Oriko.

* * *

Se le había hecho rutina, pero Oriko empezó a tenerle cariño a la persona que escribía semejantes sonetos y se los dedicaba. Mayormente, su casillero al fondo de la clase los recaudaba los miércoles. Si no recibía una ese día, había dos cartas esperándola el jueves. Parecía ser que la persona detrás de las notas cuidaba no solo su redacción, si no que también la puntualidad, como si el enviarle tarjetas románticas fuera algo que tuviese horario y fecha.

La de ojos claros quería saber quién le profanaba tal afecto. Ningún admirador había logrado despertar un capricho así en la hija del político Mikuni. Pero, los deseos de aquella persona de permanecer oculta parecían ganar a los suyos por descubrirla...

¿Quién podría ser? ¿Alguna chica con la que compartía clases de gimnasia, algún muchacho que era su compañero en el laboratorio científico? ¿Un alumno de curso inferior? Incluso las más disparatadas sonaban posibles dentro de la cabeza de Oriko. ¿Un profesor? ¿Alguien que tenía contactos en la escuela pero que no estudiaba allí?

—¿De nuevo? —indagó Kirika, tan sonriente como era usual, al observar a su mejor amiga leyendo un nuevo fragmento amoroso.

 _"No creo que sea el destino el que nos haya reunido. ¿Qué crees tú que sea, Oriko-sama? A lo mejor fueron tu boca. Sí, probablemente fue tu boca la que me invitó a acercarme. Ah, pecadora boca, me gustaría que fueras donde me pierdo. Quizás no tenga brújula, ni sepa qué nos unió, pero me encantaría que tus labios se conectaran con los míos. Bésame y detengamos el mundo, Oriko-sama."_

—Diría que estás un poquito enamorada de su manera de escribir —se burló Kure, mas Mikuni no le prestó atención.

De no haber sido así, habría notado la sonrisa melancólica de Kirika.

Se moría por besarla pero, por el momento, se conformaría con dirigirle más cartas.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** No tenía pensado comenzar con un OriKiri aquí, pero... la señora inspiración tocó mi puerta y, ya saben, uno no debe rechazarla~  
Espero que les haya agradado, es una de mis pairing's favs a pesar de que no hay ni un solo fic en español aquí. (¡Con lo lindas que son Oriko y Kirika juntas y el potencial que tienen!) El resultado salió un poco más corto de lo previsto pero, ¡heeey! Estoy encargándome de un long!fic multipairing y otros one!shots más, es complicado escribir tantos fics y con escaso tiempo. ;;  
Sean felices~_

 ** _Au revoir!_**


End file.
